


Heart of Fire

by BluberryTau



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bodily Fluids, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Reader Has A Name, References to Drugs, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), and a past, and they're both human for a bit so whatevs, angsty oc?, angsty reader, but sorta not?, idk what to tag, is a detective, is a policeman, just try it, mafiatale, shut up, so i guess she's an oc, sorta - Freeform, uh, you might like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryTau/pseuds/BluberryTau
Summary: Papyrus didn't have to put in this much effort into protecting his baby brother from the horrors of the surface's seedy underbelly-But he did anyway.He didn't have to get off his ass and take up a job as a detective for the most corrupted part of the city-But he did anyway.She didn't have to happen to him-But because of everything that he didn't have to do,She did.





	Heart of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental piece, not a very intricate plan on where this story might go.  
> Warning: This fic contains mentions of drug abuse and will have smut in it, probably before somewhere in the ballpark of 4 chapters.

A thin plume of smoke ribboned liquidly from tightly pursed lips; curling around dark, raven hair in delicate rivulets that mimicked the gentle locks that strayed with abandon down a sharply sculpted jaw.

The acrid smoke was miscible in the thick, dirty air- and only seemed to deepen the groan of appreciation from exhaling the nicotine.

"Eugh. Papy, would you get rid of that thing?"

Sans blanched, face contorted into a discontented little scowl. Papyrus shrugged- his soot black jacket sagging and rustling with him. 

"eh. just blendin' in, bro." Papyrus languidly takes another drag of his cigarette.

“besides.” he drawled, shoving his now-empty hands into the pocket of his black jacket. “these human lungs make the smoke feel different. lemme savour it while I have the chance.”

Still, papyrus flicked his unfinished stick onto the damp, dirty granite beneath him, putting out the small flame fluidly beneath his sneakers without missing a beat. Sans noticed, and made his acknowledgement clear by adding a slight bounce to his step, as he continued walking.

“Also, you’re meeting that bad drug dealer boss man as a human with white, not black hair. Undyne told you as much when she was conducting the briefing- weren’t you listening?!”

               “nah, I was definitely asleep. we had a briefing?”

Papyrus chuckled at his brother’s dismayed expression- tan cheeks puffing up larger with every step he took. His short stature and child-like demeanour completely downplayed- no, juxtaposed the navy blue police uniform he donned with pride.

               “Ugh, brother! Don’t laugh, this is serious! Today is my first case, and I have to do it right!”

Papyrus sobered up slightly at the prospect of his baby brother tackling his first mission as a police officer- or, as Sans had so eloquently put it- the Overworld equivalent of the royal guard.

The little skeleton had rushed Alphys into taking up the mantle as a police officer almost as soon as they had broken free of the underground, and once she did, he had trailed diligently after.

As for Papyrus himself- well, he had decided to offer his services once he’d found out that Sans and Alphys had been drafted into the most dirty, crime filled and morally bankrupt part of the city- where it wasn’t uncommon to see drug seeking street rats moseying about every corner there was.

The addition of a fourth (Undyne had joined with her girlfriend as a forensic investigator) monster into an otherwise all human police team led to the formation of what the gang lovingly referred to as the “Underground Task Force”- who were commonly tasked with ridiculous, unachievable goals to complete.

Or rather, who were now tasked with a ridiculous, unachievable goal- that is, capture the most rampant mafia boss in the country- Maximiliano Muerta.

But thanks to Undyne’s careful strategizing, they had him right where they wanted him. Papyrus had been investigating the man, following his every move- documenting his every action in utter clandestine secrecy.

All of which led up to today’s events: wherein Papyrus had set up a meeting with the Don, having stolen the identity of a very private man whose misfortune had led him to an untimely death by drug overdose, but whose fortune in investing had faithfully funded said drug overdose.

The irony was not lost on Papyrus- who, at the time, had been pitiful. However, having lived in this filthy, grimy town for close to a year, he was now a little jaded that he was impersonating a dead man.

Speaking of which.

Papyrus retreated within his hood, as he felt a wave of magic rush like warm electricity down his scalp. He flipped the hood of his foreign, black jacket (a part of his disguise and a severe deviation from his usual orange one) down, giving his new thick, wavy, and most importantly sheer white hair an experimental tousling.

Changing his appearance was always a weird feeling. Despite the fact that his job required it often, Papyrus wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it.

Sans gave him a slight, approving nod, before abruptly turning into a more crowded street, no doubt heading for a table on the second floor of the coffee shop that he had reserved. Chosen specially for its great view of a grungy street and tawdry looking drug addicts that littered the road and the alleys that forked from it.

Specifically, for its bird’s eye view of one particular alley; the one where Papyrus was going to meet Max, the man of the hour.

Nevertheless, the only thing that mattered was that Sans was safe. All he had to do was stand by on the side-lines in case something went wrong.

Papyrus pulled a hair tie from his pocket to tie up his shoulder length hair. He couldn’t quite get all of it, but he was fine as long as the stragglers were kept out of his face.

Pulling his hoodie back up over his head, and tucking his hands into his pockets, Papyrus picked up the pace.


End file.
